Mordred
"Halloween" redirects here. For the Ryuhwan's supporter, see Fergus. Mordred (모드레드 Modeuledeu) a.k.a. Halloween is the daughter of King Arthur and the supporter of Tasha Godspell. Being British royalty, she is also the daughter of Queen Guinevere and was crowned the 10th King of Britain. Originally in a pumpkin form, she fights with two swords, but one can transform into a shield. She is currently sealed with one lock. Appearance Two Seals Mordred retains the appearance of a pumpkin puppet, roughly about three feet tall. She carries two swords, Yin and Yang. It is presumed that Mordred has a male or androgynous voice, as Tasha was thoroughly surprised that Mordred became a girl, although she had spoken to him in her two sealed form. One Seal When one seal is broken, Halloween takes on the appearance of a teenage girl. She has short, red hair tied back in a high ponytail, complete with an antenna and her WH uniform. Her Yin blade becomes rectangular but no less sharp, and her Yang blade becomes an impenetrable shield (though this depends on her Mana supply). In her original release, and when she reappears out of the Egg of Beginning, Mordred has her hair down, and she wears a simple, tattered dress reminiscent of the one she wore when she had two seals. True Form Though it has never been seen in the current plot line, a flashback revealed Mordred's true form. It is presumed that this is her powerful, completed unsealed form. Personality Two Seals At the beginning of the series, Mordred was simple character: an enchanted pumpkin doll/puppet that served as Tasha Godspell’s Supporter. Something was different about her, as despite the fact that she was made by a witch, she still retained a bit of free will even after training, while most Masters have complete control over their Supporters. Remarked to be so strong two seals were needed to keep her under control, she still displayed apparent rebellion; she often insults Tasha or tries to cut him despite the fact that she knows it to be impossible due to being under his command. She gets annoyed when he spends all their traveling funds and hates when he ridicules her, but up until that point she was very simplistic in her drives and “feelings”. She did not possess concern or relief in the way a human would feel them. One Seal After her first seal was broken, however, she began to feel emotions as she obtained a human form. She now also had human weaknesses, like injuries; as a puppet, she could not be killed unless her “heart” was damaged. Halloween began to express a deeper devotion and dedication to Tasha than she did in the past; she showed empathy and understanding towards his feelings towards his younger sister Aria, even going so far to swear her loyalty in helping him recover her. Tasha remarked that since Mordred became a person, her thoughts began flowing into himWitch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 45, Page 5 suggesting that prior to this, Mordred didn't really have as much of an individual self-consciousness. It becomes readily apparent that even Mordred notices this change when sacrificing herself to push Tasha out of the way of an attack. She’s relieved and happy to know that he’s safe, and acknowledges how strange it was that she feels such a thing, as it never happened when she was a pumpkin. Her loyalty to Tasha began deepening into something where she looks at him with love or adoration. Mordred is a person who centers all her drive on Tasha; she won't even allow herself to be separated from him. She even refuses to live in separate rooms from Tasha. Compared to even his sister whom she swore to protect, Aria’s life is meaningless next to his. This "look" seems to be chopped up to that fact that he is in fact her Master; without the final seal on her, this extreme loyalty may not be so deep-set within her personality. Ryuhwan reveals that her true personality will probably be resentful and cold towards Tasha, as their contract forces Mordred to be loyal, devoted, and caring towards him, which is not her true feelings. She doesn't worship him blindly despite this feeling of devotion. She openly criticizes him for trying to be a one-man army, wishing for him to rely on her more and as for her help. She’s not afraid to hit him when he’s being an idiot or to yell at him when he needs to snap back to reality, and she’s not afraid to tease him about the little things that set him off. Finally, because she’s not used to having a human form, Mordred can be somewhat naive when it comes to subject material surrounding it (for example, she attempted to lick wounds to disinfect them). Plot History Mordred was sealed by the White Witch Edea Florence. Edea gave Halloween to Tasha as a gift for becoming a WH in the West Headquarters before she died in the hands of Aria Godspell. Halloween was so strong that there were two magic seals to limit her powers. The seals changed Halloween into a pumpkin and took her memories, but she was still incredibly strong. Edea explained to Tasha how dangerous it was to removed them. The true identity of Halloween is Princess Mordred, daughter of Queen Guinevere and King Arthur. Lancelot hinted that Halloween had been his former lover, and Merlin reappeared in order to make her King of Britain. At some point before being sealed by Edea Florence, Mordred's ascension to the position of King of Britain was opposed by a majority of the Knights of the Round. In order to persuade them, Merlin assumed she needed to demonstrate great power and charisma and developed a test for Mordred to prove her worth as King--a duel with West, the most powerful witch alive. However, Merlin greatly misjudged West's power and Mordred was apparently overpowered and defeated. The Red Witch Arc When Tasha ends up in prison, pretending to be a lunatic, he spoke with East. After revealing her status as a Witch, Tasha revealed himself to be a Witch Hunter. In the ensuing battle, Tasha used Mordred to defeat East's Supporters. The Other Magic Marksman Arc Tasha shot one of the seals off Halloween when she was about to be killed by Ryuhwan's HalloweenWitch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 12, Page 37. To Tasha's surprise, she transformed into a girl, increasing her speed and strength. Upon transforming into a girl, the first thing she does is punch Tasha. Tasha was still shocked and yelled at her which she replied that she was shocked he was not dead yet.She was about to proceed with attacking Tasha for all the times he had humiliated her when Ryuhwan's Halloween attacked her. She successfully dodged then pulled out her two swords Yin and Yang. She proceeds to fight the other Halloween nearly killing him until Ryu Hwan interrupts their fight. They begin to fight and Halloween attacks Ryuhwan viciously but to no avail because Ryuhwan dodged all of her attacks, calling her weak and predictable. He was about to shoot her when Tasha literally jumps in nearly killing her. He then says that they should withdrawal but she said that she did not take orders from him. He then commands her to withdrawal but they both decide to begin fighting again after Halloween agreed that Tasha was still her master and that she would obey him. Ryuhwan releases unlimited magic and Halloween and Tasha are then surrounded by guns which shoot at them, defeating them. Halloween is then healed by East, who states that Halloween was special, and she believed that Halloween was strong enough to beat Varete. As the team returns to WH HQ, they are met by Cougar Kunein, who attacks Tasha. Halloween stops him and Cougar asks who she is and she replies that she is Tasha's supporter. Words then appears and said that supporters were not suppose to attack WHs. He tells her to sheathe her swords but she refuses, causing him to put an incredible amount of gravity on her sword. With that, she and Tasha and Words and Cougar begin to fight each other until the Phantom Knight Vihyungrang stops them. She leaves to get clothing. When she comes back, they begin walking to Tasha's room, but Halloween says that she wants to go to the training room. When he refuses, Halloween punches him into the wall leaving a huge dent. She lifts him by the collar and says for him to get stronger to get revenge. She also states that she would also train day and night to get revenge. And she said if he did not, then he was not fit to be her master. He says that he will begin training with her, he then says that she looks good in her new uniform. Which she begins to blush at stating that just because he said that she would not forgive him. She is later seen with Elmar Hyacinth after training. Tasha approaches them and thanks Elmar for training with Halloween. Halloween then replies that she is going back to their room to take a shower. Elmar begins to blush and asks if Tasha shares a room with Halloween. He then replies that nothing is going on with them and then there are no rooms for supporters. Later, after Halloween showers, Tasha decides to blow-dry her hair and comb it. When she states that he was too kind for a boy and turned to see him smiling. He then walks away and then said that Aria liked to have her hair brushed and that he always did it for her. She then grabs Tasha's hand and says that she may not be very obedient but she can promise him this as long as Tasha's her master she will defend him till she dies. She tells him to focus on saving his sister Aria and that she'll handle the rest. She touches his cheek and says to cheer up. He held his hand to her cheek and agrees. The Knight and Rose Arc She and Tasha then set out for a mission to protect the Western headquarters. Much to Tasha's disappointment, he was paired up with Cougar. Tasha and Cougar begin fighting on the train and Halloween stabs them both in the head to stop them. When Linda states that they should take care of their wounds, Halloween replies that it is OK, just put saliva on it. The train stops suddenly and Halloween crashes to the floor. She runs to the window and looks outside and see that the train was trapped in a net of vines and roses. Five witches show up and one of them shoots black gigantic balls at the train, but they are destroyed by Tasha. After Tasha stops the balls from hitting the train, he begins to laugh. Halloween says at last twice and said that he has gone crazy. She then says that he has always been in the type of state where it would not be weird if he lost his mind. Tasha then shoots Halloween in the forehead with a tranquilizer and begins to fight the witches. Cougar, Tarras, and Xing later join him. However, Lancelot shows up and begins fighting with Xing, but the battle is interrupted by Halloween. Cubleon sees Lancelot fighting Halloween and decides to help by shooting Halloween, but Lancelot saved her, much to both of their surprises. He then kills the Cubleon and said that that she should understand that Cubleon committed an unforgivable sin by trying to kill his queen (Halloween). He then turns to Halloween and bows saying that his heart overflows with the joy to have finally found his majesty. He then states that he is sad to see her this weak and where was her former greatness. He then grabs the seal and said that it was sealing her powers. When Lancelot touched the seal, Halloween could not move. Tasha then attacks him and yells to get away from Halloween. Lancelot then disappears and Tasha was about to shoot him but Halloween stopped him. Sabrina Rose shows up (she was the one who sent the five witches to attack the train). A vine she created was about to impale Tasha, but Halloween pushed him out of the way and got impaled instead, becausee she hated the thought of losing Tasha. Tasha starts screaming her name and tried to stop the bleeding. She lifts her hand and holds it to his cheek and says that his face does not look to good. She begins to cough and Tasha asks if she is OK. A vine apears and nearly stabs them, but Xing deflects it and yelled that they were in the middle of a battle. Tasha yells back that he had to take care of Halloween otherwise she will die. Xing reveals that it was a magical wound, and could be healed by only magic. Halloween wakes up and goes to help as Tasha loses control and his mind and body cannot handle the mana. Halloween then stated that if Tasha stays in that state any longer he will go completely crazy and the overwhelming amount of magic will destroy his body. She then pulls out both her swords and says that she has to defeat him and turn him back to the way he was. She then collapses because of her wound and states she couldn't help him. Ryu Hwan then appears. He begins to fight Tasha in his released state (they both are in their released states). Halloween cannot move to help him because Tasha cut of her magic supply beacause he did not need her help. Tasha collapses because the magic is destroying Tasha's body. Halloween then bring Patricia to heal him but she doesn't have the power to heal him. Neptis then appears to heal Tasha but is attacked by Ryu Hwan, Halloween, and Xing. She successfully blocks the attack. She then creates a barrier around her to keep everyone but her and Tasha out. Halloween tries desperately to break down the barrier but fails. She screams at Neptis to not touch Tasha. Neptis replies by saying if she touched him what would she do. Neptis then stabs Tasha with her hand in the chest. Halloween screams his name and Ryu Hwan breaks down the barrier with his gun. They all surround Neptis, and Halloween call Patricia to heal Tasha's wound. Patricia goes to heal it but there was no wound, she also states that his magic is calming down. They all turn to Neptis and she stated that she told them from the beginning that there was nothing to be scared of. Neptis then takes them to another dimension and tell them that Tasha is an ally to the witches which they state that Tasha is their ally. Fights in Britannia Arc When they reach Britain, Mordred decides to fight Aria Godspell in the place of Tasha, because Tasha was still weak. Knowing she was outmatched, Mordred decided to taunt her to make her moves more predictable (saying things like how she took a shower with Tasha to annoy her ). Although initially winning the fight, her mana supply is cut off when Lancelot cuts off Tasha's arm in their fight. When Aria is about to kill her, Ryuhwan comes in and fights Aria for Halloween, who forces him on Edea Florence's name not to kill Aria. She goes to Tasha, and defends him against Lancelot. She informs him of the situation, but he is greatly angered, feeling that Ryuwhan will not honor his promise to not kill Aria: Tasha feels this will directly lead to Aria's death and states how he's dissapointed on halloween since she couldn't undestand his feelings.Halloween directly states its more important to her to save her master and how Aria's life its meaningless to her Tasha decides to abandon Halloween after this, she goes with Lancelot while hidding her tears. With him, she begins to enter a form called the Egg of Beginning. Tasha returns, hoping Halloween will reconcile with him, but Lancelot discourages him, saying Halloween is too far gone. But, she answers his calls. Lancelot decides to attack, but is repelled by an ambush from Tania Doberg. He flees with Guinevere, and the battle is won. WHAT'S HAPPENNING NOW (sorry for not being to accurate) Later on, Merlin and the council decide to exchange the location of North's castle for Halloween, this angers Tasha who after hears this decides to quit the organization and run with his supporter, in the middle of it he is attacked by Cooga and other with hunters, this leads him to fight until by some chance East appears and saves them stating its not time for him to die. Tasha and Halloween are taken to East's house and start receiving special training from Ryuwaan Powers and Abilities Before she was sealed in her current form, she was known to be extremely strong, probably on the same level of S-Class WH or even better. As a supporter, her strength is only a fraction of what it was, but she receives mana from Tasha in her sealed form. Yin and Yang Swords: Twin swords that are used by Mordred both as a puppet and in her human form. They can regenerate when they are broken, although it takes time. She can store the weapons as a part of her clothes and one of the swords can turn into a shield. Superior Speed: Mordred is faster than normal humans, shown by when she manages to block many quick attacks such as Ryuhwan's bullets. Superior Endurance: Mordred is capable of sustaining multiple blows and recover soon after. Relationships Tasha Godspell: In latest chapters Mordred stated she is madly inlove with Tasha but does not give a hint to him because she knows everyone who seeks a relationship with tasha ends up rejected with nice treatments, she says she is the only one who can actually see Tasha the way he truly is, East later tells her its just because of the golden contract and tells her,her emotions could be fabricated lies, but Mordred answers saying she knows that, but she just can't stop herself On Tasha's side there is still not a true confirmation besides the fact he blushes when being asked about this feelings for Mordred, Later on he ends up saying "I just want her to smile" References Category:Character Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Supporter Category:Knights of the Round Table